Just a school
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Natsu enroll in Fairy Tail Academy but is one thing he didn't know. All students are wizards too! How will he make to stay in academy without destroying it? And why do he fell attracted by th high school council president, Lucy Heartfilia? Well, we have to wait to see what will happen with them...
1. Welcome to our Academy!

**Serena: I made this story about Fairy Tail Academy.**

**Diana: Also Lucy is more powerful then in anime.**

**Serena: We want to know what you think but first read…**

** Chapter One: Welcome to our Academy!**

Natsu tried to search for Igneel but he couldn't find him so he decided he would enroll in Fairy Tail Academy. When he reached the school he was shocked at how huge that school was. There was two dorms, a huge main building, a gym with a run field, a football field and a pool and a huge garden.

"Are you the new student?" A girl with blue hair asked. Her hazel eyes were shining and her uniform suited her very well. It was a white shirt with a black skirt and a red jacket with Fairy Tail mark.

"Yea. I am Natsu Dragneel." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Dragneel-san. I'm Levy McGarden from high school council. The principal send me to get you." Levy said and walked. Natsu followed her. They entered in school. There were many girls with the same uniform and boys who wore the same jacket and black trousers.

'These people seem so normal. What I'm thinking!? Of course they all normal! I'm the only wizard in the whole school!' Natsu thought.

Then he saw a guy who didn't wore any shirt. He had black hair and a huge smirk on his face. Next to him were a guy with many piercings and covered by metal rings, necklace… They seem to fight.

"What did you say!? I'll freeze you to dead for that!" The guy with black hair said.

"I'll like to see you trying! You know I'm more powerful then you anyway!" The piercing guy said.

"Why you! Ice-Make: Lance!" He shouted and ice appeared from his hands.

"As if! Iron Dragon's Club!" the other guy transformed his right arm in a large iron club. They were near to hit each other when a sword flew near them. Gray and Gajeel stopped and turned to see a red haired girl. She had a demon glare while looking at them.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She screamed.

"Erza! It's not what you think it is. We just…" Both of them begin when Erza hit them and let them unconscious. She then dragged both of them out of room.

"These are Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox and the girl you saw is Erza Scarlet. She's from the council too. If they make them problems just tell me, Erza, Jellal, Laxus or Lucy." Levy said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "W-What the hell!?" He shouted. "They are…" he began

"Wizards? Yes, they are. You didn't know? This is the school for wizards. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy!" Levy said. "Now let's go! The principal wait for us." She said and walked away. After a while they entered in Principal's office. The principal was a short old man with a cape on his shoulders. He smiled all the time.

"Hmm? I'm Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu said.

"Ah! Welcome! I am Makarov Dreyar, the principal. This is your uniform and schedule." Makarov gave him these. "Levy will lead you to your room. You'll begin the classes tomorrow."

Natsu and Levy exit and walked to his room. "Ok then. I'm off. I have to check on Gray and Gajeel. Bye!" Levy said and left. Natsu took a shower and looked on window. It was already night.

"This will be a weird school. And how the hell I ended in a wizard school without to know it!?" Natsu said aloud. Then he reached for his suitcase and when he opened it he saw a blue cat sleeping.

"Happy!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Natsu shouted. Happy then opened his eyes.

"Morning Natsu." He said. "It's not morning and can you tell me what are you doing here!?" Natsu asked. "Well, You didn't want to bring me too so I just came." Natsu slapped his face. "Then it can't be helped. But you have to stay in that room. Understood?" "Aye, Sir!"

**Morning**

Natsu woke up and changed. Then he went to cafeteria to take breakfast. He found an empty tample and sat.

"So you're the new student. You don't seem strong." Gray said.

"You're Gray, right? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can kick your ass anytime." Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh sure? We'll see that! Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted. Then a fast light stopped their attacks. It was a man with blue hair and a red tattoo under his right eye.

"I can't believe you already make us trouble. When I heard another dragon slayer comes to academy I just hoped he will not be like Gajeel." He said.

"What does it mean!? Jellal!" Gajeel shouted.

"Shut up!" Jellal said to Gajeel. Then he turned back to Natsu. "I am Jellal Fernandes and I am from high school council. My magic is Heavenly Body Magic. I will let you two just with an advertisement this time." Jellal said and walked off room.

"Dammit, Jellal! You never let me do something fun!" Gray shouted. He turned to Natsu. "So… What's your name and what magic do you have?" He asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu said. Then the bell was heard.

"Ok, Natsu! See you later!" Gray waved to him and get off with everybody. Then Natsu tried to reach the class but he couldn't find it. He looked in his schedule and bumped into someone. It was a cute blonde girl with chocolate eyes. Natsu gave her a hand. She accepted it and stood.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. I can't find my class and I am late anyway!" Natsu said.

"It's ok. You are the new student? Let me look." She said and grabbed the schedule from Natsu's hand. "I can get you to your class. Let's go!" She said and grabbed his hand. They were not talking and after a while Lucy stopped.

"Here we are! See you later!" She said and run. "By the way! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the council president!" She turned and said and then went off.

**Natsu's POV **

'What the hell!? I bumped into high school council president ! How can I be so dense!?' I thought and I entered in class. A man with orange hair and an iron hand. In class was Gray Fullbuster too. There was a girl with blue hair who cry, a huge guy with white hair, two girls with white hair who were laughing together, a girl with brown hair who played cards, a girl with purple hair and glasses, a cowgirl and a cowboy who were kissing. Natsu gasped 'That will be a long day…'

**Serena: Did you like it?**

**Diana: Please review and tell us what you think.**


	2. Fairy Games

**Serena: Back everybody! Did you miss us?**

**Diana: That's not what you were supposed to say!**

**Serena: Fine… I'm very sorry because I didn't update in a long time. I hope you'll forgive me. (bowing) Are you happy now?**

**Diana ( nodding): Ok then! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail! Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter two: Fairy Games!**

'How can I be so dense? First I didn't know where I've came. Then I lost myself in this BIG school. And then I bumped in the council president… And now… I blocked in this class of weirdos… How can this day get worse?' Natsu thought as she put his head on his desk.

"Hello! You're Natsu right? Nice to meet you! I'm Lisanna Strauss! So? How is your first day?" the girl with short white hair asked.

"Ah? Yea… Nice to meet you L-Li-Lisanna! So far this day isn't too good." He said and looked at her.

"Why?" She asked him and the cards girl came near him.

"My cards are telling me that you bumped in a blonde girl. Is that true?" she asked.

"Ah! This is Cana Alberona. She's the daughter of Gildars, that teacher who's sleeping right now." Lisanna said and pointed to Gildars. "You bumped in a blonde girl? There aren't too many blonde girls in our school. Is it possible? You bumped in Lucy!?" Lisanna shouted. Everybody from the class turned their head to Natsu.

"This isn't manly!" The white haired guy shouted.

"Way to go, kid!" the cowboy shouted.

"Good that Laxus wasn't there!" the purple haired girl said in relief.

"Hahaha! The flame-brain really did it right now!" Gray shouted.

"Lucy is our council president. She's the cousin of Laxus and both are the grandchildren of Makarov, the principal. I'm Mirajane Strauss, by the way. Welcome to our Academy!" the long white haired girl said with a bright smile.

"Thanks…" Natsu said not knowing if he did bad of worse bumping in Lucy.

"Let's hope you will escape from Laxus quick. I'm Laki Olietta. Nice to meet you!" the purple haired girl with glasses said.

"This is our brother, Elfman Strauss! There are Alzack and Bisca and this is Juvia Lockser. I think you know already Gray." Lisanna said. Natsu nodded and remembered of their altercation.

"If you need something you can call us. We are always of help!" Mira said and everybody went back at their normal thing.

The day passed quickly and Natsu saw that everybody was heading to the cafeteria. He wondered what could they do so he followed them. When he reached them he heard a very big noise from there and when he looked he couldn't believe what he saw. Everybody was partying. They were using magic, and they were eating and drinking and talking. But he saw everybody like a big family. He smiled too when someone patted him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Lucy together with a blonde haired guy.

"Hey! So you came! This is my cousin, Laxus Dreyar. Come on! Let's party!" She said and took his hand.

"Hmm… For what exactly are we partying?" Natsu asked. Laxus gave a tsk and went ahead. Lucy thought a little.

"Well… we are doing this every day. I don't think we are partying exactly for something." She said and smiled.

"Lu-tan! Here, here!" Levy shouted waving her hand in air.

"Coming!" Lucy said. "Later!" She said to Natsu and run to her friends. Laxus, Levy, Jellal, Erza and she went somewhere in back of a scene. Natsu's eyes widened. That scene wasn't there in the morning! Or was it? He didn't know anymore…

"So you found this place, flame-brain." Natsu turned and saw Gray and the rest from the gang.

"Oi! Natsu!" Lisanna said and jumped to him. "You found us!" she said smiling. Natsu couldn't help and smiled too. Then he saw something else. A few flying cats came in the room together with a little blue haired girl.

"Lucy!" a cream colored cat said and flew after Lucy. She had golden eyes and she was wearing a white dress with a white ribbon on her tail.

"Lilia can't wait for us to come too, can she?" A white cat said. She was wearing a blue dress and had a blue ribbon on her tail.

"Let her be, Charla. You know she like to stay with Lucy very much. Don't you think so too, Lily?" the girl asked a black cat with a scar on her eye and a sword on her back. He nodded. Then the girl saw Natsu.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel, right? I'm Wendy Marvel, the sky dragon slayer. Welcome to our academy!" She said smiling.

"You are a dragon slayer too? And you have cats?" Natsu asked.

"Oh no! Charla is my exceed. Lily is Gajeel's and Lilia is Lucy's." she said. "You have an exceed too?" Natsu nodded and right then a blue furred cat flew on his head.

"Natsu! You're mean! If you were going at a party you should take me too!" he shouted.

"Gomen, Happy. I didn't know the cats were allowed." Natsu said and put Happy down. When he saw Charla he had hearts in eyes and gave her a fish. Of course Charla refused it and walked by together with Wendy.

Natsu found a place with Lisanna and the others when suddenly the lights went off and the ones from the scene went on. They revealed the council and the principal. Lucy was at the mic.

"Minna! How are you!?" she said smiling. Everybody cheered at this and she giggled. "Do you know what's going on soon?" she asked and everybody shouted two words 'Fairy Games'. "That's right! The Fairy Games are coming and it's time for registrations! Everybody is welcomed to sign but just a few are going to win!" She said and then the principal took the mic.

"You already know the prize so I won't tell it anymore. But… this year something else will take place. This year the Grand Magic Games will come. You probably wonder what is that? Well… Like we have the Fairy Games in each year, the princess decided to make something like that for everybody from Fiore. Every school will send five people to participate in the games. It will be mostly like our games but… the school which will win will become number one in Fiore and will win 30,000,000 jewels! So brats! Go and win!" the said and then Erza went at the mic.

"The people who will participate will be the ones who win the Fairy Games, so do your best to win if you want to participate. Now go back at what you were doing and if you want to enter you can sign on that paper." Erza said and pointed at a big paper on a wall. Then the lights went back to normal and many people run to the paper.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked when he saw the others from his table going at this too.

"Fairy Games." A voice said and Natsu turned just to see Lucy.

"What are these?" Natsu asked and Lucy giggled. Lilia flew on the table and Lucy sat next to Natsu.

"Our school is holding this every year. If you win on this game with the biggest points you are going to win a bigger allowance." She said. "There are ten places of winning. When you win you are going to get more stars. However, to become an S-class you need to complete all the others requirements. You need to have good grades, to be a powerful mage and to wish to protect your family." She said.

"Family?" Natsu asked knowing he doesn't have a family anymore.

"Fairy Tail became your family right? Then protect it. We all have that wish in our hearts and that is what makes we stronger." Lucy said.

"Ok. I think I understand. But what are these stars?" he asked. Then Lucy took from her pocket a card.

"This is a Fairy Card. Look. I have three stars right now and soon I'll become an S-class. This card is getting you more allowance and some other things." Lucy said and put the card back in her pocket.

"And how are you getting a card like this?" Natsu asked because he didn't have one. Lucy looked confused at him.

"You don't have one?" she asked. He shook his head and she sighed. "Grandpa probably forgot to give you one. You should be an one star because of your powers. That means you are getting 3,000 Jewels per month. Come to me later and I'll give you one." She said and stood up. Lilia flew on her head.

"Ah! By the way! What is your magic?" Natsu asked her before leaving. She looked at him and smiled.

"My magic? Well… I use celestial keys… And I have an exceed… What do you think it is?" she asked him. He thought a little but still he didn't figured.

"Natsu… I am a celestial dragon slayer…" she finally said and left leaving Natsu more stunned. Just how more dragon slayers is he going to find at this Academy?

**Serena: Please tell me if you like it or not!**

**Diana: We wish to know what you think!**

**Erza: Diana! Come here right now!**

**Serena: You eat her cake, didn't you?**

**Diana (nodding): Save me…! ( dragged by Erza)**

**Serena: Well… Bye everybody! Wish her good luck!**

**Diana: Ahhhhh!**


End file.
